Pikachu Vs Darkness
by pikaace
Summary: Sequel to 'Where are You Pikachu' Pikachu is kidnapped by the Shadow Brawlers and is turned evil. The new Pikachu then lures her friends into a trap where the Shadow Brawlers plan to destroy them for good. Will Pikachu be able to break free?
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Pikachu banged against the small glass orb she was being held in. She had to get out before it was too late. She had been sleeping peacefully when Wario suddenly showed up in her window. She tried to defend herself but Wario managed to stuff her inside that glass orb, and the next thing she knew, she was being tossed around inside her tiny prison as Wario drove away on his motorcycle. Her electric attacks had no effect, and the glass was too thick so no one could hear her cries. The orb was so cramped that she didn't even have enough room to use her Iron Tail; she was surprised she could even breathe.

After hours of pointless struggle, Pikachu noticed that Wario had taken her to Final Destination. She watched as Bowser came into view. What were the Shadow Brawlers up to this time and what did they want with her? Wario got off his motorcycle and handed Pikachu to Bowser. Bowser walked over to a large machine. He opened the glass orb holding Pikachu for a split second before shoving her into a large cylinder shaped glass container on top of the machine. It was almost like the generator on the Shadow Ship, only vertical instead of horizontal.

Pikachu tried to break out again, but it was no use.

"Let me out!" she screamed, pounding the glass with her paws.

"Not a chance pipsqueak!" Bowser roared back.

Pikachu looked up to see Ganondorf walking toward them.

"Well done Wario, now we can get down to business," he said and nodded to Bowser.

The giant turtle pushed some buttons on the machine and it powered up. Now Pikachu was starting to get scared, what were they going to do to her? Were they going to use her as a generator again? Pikachu shuddered at the thought; she didn't want to go through that again.

Ganondorf noticed the fear in her eyes and smiled, "Not to worry, we aren't going to take your power; that would be a waste."

Pikachu looked up in confusion.

"We're only going to bring out you dark side," Ganondorf said evilly.

Pikachu smiled, "You're going to make a False me? That will never work, the others will know it's not really me and cream any clone you make of me!" she said confidently.

Back during the Subspace Emissary, The Shadow Brawlers could make evil clones out of the original Smash bros known as False Brawlers. It was very easy to tell them apart, and we're pretty easy to beat. All False Brawlers were quite a bit darker than the originals, were surrounded with a thick purple aura, and had dark yellow glowing eyes. These clones could copy all the moves of the original, and even change their height if they wanted, but you know what they say, nothing beats the original.

Ganondorf laughed, "Who said we were cloning you?"

Bowser pulled a lever on the machine and a beam of purple light hit Pikachu from above. After a few seconds, Pikachu felt something stir in her heart. She felt dark powers emerging from inside her, desperately wanting to be free. Pikachu held her head as the darkness began to consume her mind. A dark aura began to surround her body and Pikachu screamed in pain as she tried to fight the darkness. It was taking all her power to resist, but she wasn't going to let her mind and heart be taken over.

Bowser pulled the lever down farther, and the power from the machine increased. Pikachu could feel herself slipping away as the darkness quickly began to douse the light inside her. Pikachu fell over as she held onto her last piece of good for dear life; but the power was too much.

Pikachu's screaming ceased and the beam from the machine disappeared. Pikachu lay on the ground, breathing heavily. The glass cylinder around her disappeared as she slowly got to her feet, facing away from the Shadow Brawlers.

"Who do you now serve?" Ganondorf asked.

Pikachu was silent as she slowly faced them. Her head was down, hiding her expression. A thin shadowy aura appeared around her body, but you could hardly see it, you would think she was normal. The mouse Pokémon finally spoke,

"I serve….." she lifted her head to reveal a pair of dark yellow eyes; the eyes of a Shadow Brawler, "Ganondorf." She smiled evilly.

"Excellent," Ganondorf said simply with a wide grin.


	2. The New Pikachu

Chapter 2

The early morning sun glinted off the head of the Halberd as it flew towards Final Destination. Everyone had their minds set on finding Pikachu. Lucario had gone into her room to wake her up, only to find her room ransacked and the window wide open. In no time at all, the Smash bros were on the Halberd. They knew the Shadow Brawlers had to be behind this. After a while, their destination came into view. As they drew closer to the landing platform, they saw a small figure waiting for them.

"It looks like they're waiting for us," Peach said.

"Is it one of the Shadow Brawlers?" Zelda asked.

Toon Link took out his telescope and zoomed in on the figure, he couldn't believe his eyes, "It's Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

Link went next to him, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Take a look," his cartoon counterpart answered handing him the telescope.

Link looked through the telescope, and sure enough, Pikachu was waiting on the platform.

"She must have escaped!" The Ice Climbers said in unison.

"Yeah, but how?" Ike wondered.

"I don't know, but for now, I'll tell Meta Knight to speed up the landing," Mario said and he ran towards the cockpit.

Lucario leaned in a corner of the ship, not saying anything. His instincts told him that it was Pikachu down there, but something just didn't feel right. Normally, he would've looked to his aura for answers, but he was afraid of what he would see this time. Red and Squirtle noticed that Lucario was quieter than usual. Red was just as worried about Pikachu as he was; even though Pikachu was technically a wild Pokémon, she got along so well with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, it was like she was his Pokémon.

Pikachu understood Lucario the most and was his first friend when he first joined the Smash bros, so of course he was worried. In no time at all, the Halberd landed and a ramp appeared from the entrance.

Red was the first to exit the ship, he ran down the ramp and saw Pikachu. She was a few yards away and her head was down, hiding her expression. As the rest of Smash bros filed out of the ship, none of them noticed the thin dark aura that surrounded her body.

A big smile went across Red's face, "Pikachu's okay!" he exclaimed.

Squirtle cried out with joy and ran towards his friend. As he drew close, a small smile spread across Pikachu's face. She quickly dropped on all fours and rammed Squirtle with Skull Bash. The surprised turtle Pokémon flew backwards into Red's arms. Everyone looked at Pikachu with shocked looks on their faces.

"Pikachu?" Red asked. He returned Squirtle to its Pokéball and began to walk towards the small mouse, "It's us, your friends," he said holding out his arms.

Pikachu responded by hitting Red directly with Thunderbolt. Red cried out and flew back, slamming the ground hard. Lucas ran up to the trainer and helped him sit up,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Red nodded and they both faced Pikachu. "What's going on? It's like Pikachu doesn't even recognize us," Red said.

Zelda held up her hand and her Triforce of Wisdom began to glow. The light from the mark revealed the shadowy aura surrounding Pikachu to the others.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think that's Pikachu," Ike said drawing his sword.

"Are you saying it's a False Pikachu?" Marth asked.

Ike nodded, "The real Pikachu must be farther inside somewhere," he said, but Pikachu laughed coldly.

"Are you all really that stupid?" she asked.

She lifted her head and smiled evilly. Everyone gasped at her dark yellow eyes; they had never seen anything so full of evil.

"Did you really think the Shadow Brawlers would waste their powers on something as weak as a faulty clone? What's the point of clones when the original carries so much more potential?" she asked.

Everyone stared at Pikachu, "You mean….?" Zelda began,

Pikachu sneered with a toothy smile, "That's right princess, it's me; I am the real Pikachu."


	3. No Matter What

Chapter 3

"That's impossible!" Popo protested,

"Yeah, there's no way that's Pikachu!" Nana agreed.

Lucario stepped forward and focused on his aura. He focused in on Pikachu's aura, and what he saw was exactly what he feared on the ship. An evil dark purple aura now replaced the pure light blue aura Pikachu used to have. Her aura wasn't red so she wasn't pure evil, but even so, the innocent Pikachu the Smash bros knew and loved was gone; all that was left was darkness.

Lucario looked at the ground, "I'm afraid she's right, that is Pikachu's aura,"

Everyone turned to him, "No, it can't be," Ness said sadly.

Lucario nodded, "There's no mistaking it," he looked at Pikachu, "That is Pikachu,"

The mouse continued to smile, "I thought you would figure it out," she said.

Wolf stepped forward, "I don't believe it, and I'll prove it by destroying you!" he growled.

"You wouldn't hurt your comrade, would you?" Pikachu asked.

Wolf hesitated and everyone else flinched at her words. If this creature really was Pikachu, how could they bring themselves to fight her?

"Stand down Wolf," Fox said, Wolf sighed and stepped back. Pikachu crossed her front paws in front of her chest,

"Good, now we can get down to business,"

she waved her paw, and a large glass dome surrounded the Smash bros. They tried to smash the glass but it was no use, it could only be destroyed from the outside. The dome began to levitate while holding the Smash bros and followed Pikachu as she began to walk away.

"My master is expecting you, we don't to be late," she said.

The Smash bros watched from their prison as Pikachu led them deeper into Final Destination. They had to escape somehow, but their first priority was getting the old Pikachu back, no matter what.


	4. The Trap is Activated

Chapter 4

Pikachu led them deep into the Final Destination until three figures came into view. As they drew closer, they revealed themselves to be the Shadow Brawlers, Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario and behind them stood an enormous machine. There was a small control panel, and surrounding it in a semi circle were tons of tall cylinder shaped capsules. Ganondorf smiled as Pikachu walked toward them with the dome full of fighters behind her.

"Our guests have arrived master," Pikachu said.

"Well done, Pikachu." Ganondorf said.

He walked toward the glass dome, "Now we can get down to business," he said and snapped his fingers.

Bowser responded by pulling down a lever, causing the bottom of the dome to disappear. The Smash bros fell into a large warp pipe that had appeared directly underneath them. A few seconds later, they all appeared in separate glass cylinders. They tried to break out, but to no avail.

Ganondorf walked into the middle of the semi-circle of cylinders, "I'm so glad you all could make it,"

"Save it Ganondorf, we just want to know what you're up to!" Kirby snapped.

"For starters, why don't you tell us what you did to Pikachu," Link said firmly.

Ganondorf smiled, "I'm glad you asked," he turned to the small mouse who gave him an evil and toothy smile.

"I'm sure Pikachu told you already, but that is the real Pikachu; the same body, the same mind, but a different heart. When Wario took Pikachu into our custody, I knew that a simple clone just wouldn't be enough. After our last battle on the Shadow Ship, I realized just how much Pikachu had grown in strength and speed. That was when Bowser and Wario came up with a theory that Pikachu could be turned to our side by force. We experimented for a while on other beings, until it was perfect. You should be flattered; your friend is our first completed Brawler of Darkness." Ganondorf explained.

"There is one thing you overlooked," Lucario said suddenly, "Her aura isn't pure evil, it is faint, but I can feel a tiny bit of good still inside her, fighting to get out."

The other smash bros felt a little relieved by the thought that their friend could still be saved, but Ganondorf did not seem at all worried.

"Even if she isn't a pure Shadow Brawler like us, the darkness we brought from her heart is too strong for her to break free from. Nothing can break from the power of darkness." He responded.

"Is that what you're going to do to us?" Luigi asked.

"We considered the idea, but no, we are not going to bring out your darkness,"

Everyone looked confused.

"While we would be unstoppable if you all were on our side, we all realized that we would much rather beat you all into the ground for all the humiliation you have put us through in the past. What we are going to do is simple; with this new machine, we will strip you of all your powers and abilities. You will become weak and useless humans and creatures. We can then destroy you for good and take over this world." Ganondorf explained.

The Smash bros had never felt more terrified; torture was one thing, but losing all their powers and abilities was something that they couldn't live with. Toon Link looked over at Pikachu, who was still grinning happily at the news,

"Pikachu! You've got to snap out of it!" he called. "You have to break free of the darkness! You're the only one who can stop them!"

"He's right Pikachu!" Sonic called. "You're strong enough to break away!"

All the other Smash bros agreed, they all knew that Pikachu could break free, but she had to before it was too late. Ganondorf snapped his fingers and Bowser and Wario activated the machine.


	5. Breaking from the Darkness Inside

Chapter 5

Bolts of white lightning came down from the cylinders that held the Smash bros. The lightning struck the warriors, who all screamed in pain. They could feel their powers being ripped from their bodies bit by bit. The lightning intensified every second; causing even more agony to the Smash bros. Pikachu continued to smile at the glorious sight.

The children consisting of Lucas, Ness and the Ice Climbers fell to their knees, their young bodies unable to take the pain much longer. Pikachu looked at every one of them cry out as they grew even weaker.

Pikachu's smile slowly began to fade. She felt distracted, like this whole thing was wrong. The screams from the Smash bros began to send slight chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to look away, but her sight seemed to be drawn to the bright lightning that was slowly sapping the energy from its victims.

Pikachu then felt something tug at her mind.

'This is wrong! I can't let this happen'

Pikachu shook her head,

'No! This is what my master desires and I must do what he says!'

'I've got to help them!' 'No! I can't disobey my master!'

Her thoughts and feeling went back and forth like a ping pong ball. Pikachu put her paws on her head, trying to clear her mind.

'We must destroy the enemy! These Smash bros are our enemy! They must all die!'

'What if Master is wrong? What if we are doing something bad?'

'Master is always right!'

'Master is evil!'

'Master is doing what's best for us!'

'Save the Smash bros!'

'Obey Master!'

'HELP THEM!'

'NO!'

Pikachu looked up at the Smash bros. They were all beginning to collapse from the pain and weakness.

She watched Lucario slowly raise his head, "Pikachu!" he yelled with the last of his strength.

"Help us!" Yoshi cried weakly.

"Pikachu! Please!" Link pleaded desperately.

Pikachu's thoughts grew even more out of control as something began to tug at her heart as well as her mind.

'They need me!'

'I cannot interfere with the Shadow Brawler's plans!'

All the Smash bros looked up at Pikachu with their last bit of strength, their eyes pleading her to help them,

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" They all screamed.

Everything was silent, Pikachu stood in a dark room, feeling like her mind and heart were being ripped in two.

'I don't know what to think anymore,' she thought, 'What if master really is wrong? Master…no, Ganondorf has no right to torture anyone like this! I don't know why, but I can't watch them anymore, I feel it slipping,'

Pikachu felt something snap in her heart and electricity flowed through her body like a river, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. She felt like she was about to explode, she had to let it out,

'No…'

memories came flooding back to her,

'this isn't right….'

Tears came to her eyes as she realized what had happened,

'How could I have done such a horrible thing? What have I done?'

Pikachu blinked the tears away and closed her eyes; she had to let the energy out of her body before it was too late,

'I can't let this happen…..' she thought, 'This is wrong. I can't let him hurt them. They're my….my…'

her thoughts trailed off as she began to unleash the unknown energy inside her,

'I can't let you do this,' she said in her mind. 'I can't watch this anymore! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM ANYMORE!'

Pikachu let out a blood-curling scream. She faced the sky as electricity discharged from her body. The Shadow Brawlers whirled around to face the screaming mouse, as she continued to scream. The bolts of lightning struck every object in sight, including the machine and the cylinders that held the Smash bros. The machine exploded releasing all the power it had collected from its victims and returning them to their rightful owners. All the Smash bros looked up, all of them on the brink of passing out.

"Pikachu! What have you done!" Ganondorf yelled.

Pikachu hung her head, her eyes closed, "Ganondorf, you and the Shadow Brawlers have done some pretty awful things to us in the past, but…." Pikachu opened her eyes; they were no longer yellow and evil, but black and pure once again, "I'll never forgive you for what you have done this time!" she yelled.

All the Smash bros smiled, Pikachu was back; they knew she could break free.

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt attack and struck Bowser hard, leaving him stunned and shaking. Since the good side of Pikachu had been bottled up for so long, all her powers were stretching beyond the limits all at once, like a flood.

"How is this happening? The experiment was perfect!" Wario cried.

Pikachu slammed into Wario with a downward electric head butt, "None of your experiments work; you should know that by now!" Pikachu yelled as she followed her head butt with an electric swirl.

"Nothing can break free from the power of darkness, how could you have done it?" Ganondorf cried desperately.

Pikachu faced them, her eyes glimmering with anger and courage. The Smash bros were all starting to get their energy back and managed to at least sit up. They all stared at the electric mouse as she began to surround herself with electricity.

"You overlooked one thing Ganondorf," Pikachu said with a low voice, "You forgot that I have friends who love me and will do anything to help me,"

The electricity around her intensified,

"You all think darkness is all powerful, but your wrong; friendship and love are the most powerful things in the world and nothing can stop them!"

Pikachu began to unleash her final smash,

"That's why you Shadow Brawlers will never win! You may be able to bring out the darkness from within others, but even that isn't strong enough to douse the love we have in our hearts! At first I thought trying to take over our world was bad, but turning me against my loved ones is something only a coward would do! You hide behind your minions just so you can avoid facing the reality that you will never win against us! I'll never forgive you for something so despicable! YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!" Pikachu yelled and she unleashed her Volt Tackle at full power.

She slammed into the Shadow Brawlers, turning them immediately into trophies. The electricity finally faded and Pikachu sat down, exhausted from the battle.


	6. Love Conquers All

Chapter 5

The Smash bros got up and carefully stepped around the ruined machine. Pikachu sat on the ground panting and shaking. The Smash bros all walked up to her, none could imagine what Pikachu must've gone through. Pikachu looked up at her friends.

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other. Pikachu's eyes finally welled up with tears and she put her face in her front paws, sobs beginning to rack her body. The Smash bros gathered around her and knelt down so all of them were at her eye-level. Pikachu continued to cry loudly,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you guys!" she sobbed through her paws.

"Pikachu, it's okay, really." Lucas said.

Pikachu shook her head, still hiding her face, "I let Ganondorf get to me, and I almost destroyed all of you! I'm a Smash bro, how could I have done something so horrible! How could you all ever forgive me! You all went through so much pain and it's all my fault!" she bawled.

Lucario put his paw on her head, causing Pikachu to look into his eyes. "It wasn't you, it was Ganondorf. He locked away all your kindness and love for others and brought out your darkness. But everyone has a dark side. It's not your fault." Lucario said gently.

"It's all over now; you defeated the darkness inside you and defeated the Shadow Brawlers. You even broke away from the darkness that consumes you, not many people can do that." Zelda added.

"You proved to the Shadow Brawlers that our fighting skills aren't the only thing that beat them every time we fight; it's friendship." Link said.

Pikachu smiled, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Now, how about we head home?" Pit suggested.

Everyone nodded. Red picked up Pikachu, "It's good to have you back," he said.

Pikachu smiled and Red and the other Smash bros headed back toward the Halberd. It was time to finally head home.


End file.
